it Gets You Thinkin'
by Pale.Is.The.New.Tan
Summary: Ridiculous Malec one-shots.
1. Lotion

It Gets You Thinkin'

**A/N: IMPORTANT! I am just giving you a heads up that what you are about to read will be completely stupid! You might read this and be all 'What the hell!' just letting you know. I just did this for fun! If you guys think I should write more I can promise you that they won't be all stupid. They will all be little Malec one-shots though.**

** Disclaimer: I do not own Mortal Instruments. At all.**

**Lotion**

Alec Lightwood thought that he had almost seen and heard everything, being a Shadowhunter and all. However, he was still a little surprised when he opened the door to Magnus' flat and heard his boyfriend moaning. Alec looked to the living room. Magnus was on the couch but what was he moaning for? Alec flushed, as his mind was flooded with dirty thoughts. "Magnus? What are you doing?" Magnus jumped. He was so lost in what he was doing that he didn't hear Alec come in. He quickly regained his composure and turned to Alec.

"Hello, darling!" he said as he got up off the couch and walked over to Alec to give him a kiss. Alec didn't let it go on for long though.

"Hi Magnus." He said. "Um, what were you doing on the couch?" Magnus frowned thinking.

"Oh!" he exclaimed. "Here come sit down." He pulled Alec to the couch and sat him down. Magnus looked around. "Where the hell did it go!" Magnus shoved his hand into the couch cushions. "A-HA!' he yelled as he pulled something out. "Alec you have GOT to smell this lotion! It's uh-may-zing!" Magnus' voice got higher on each syllable. He sat down next to Alec and shoved the lotion in his face. "Here, smell!" Alec shoved it away.

"Magnus I don't want to smell it."

"Please?"

"NO!"

"Alexander," said Magnus. "you will want to smell this lotion eventually so why not do it now?" he said while moving the lotion closer.

"Never!" shouted Alec as he sprang up from the couch and darted to the kitchen. Magnus caught him before he could get there though thanks to his fabulous magic. He tackled Alec and straddled him. "You are a horrible person!" said Alec as Magnus popped open the lotion cap.

"No. I'm an awesome person." Magnus replied. Alec rolled his eyes. Magnus squirted lotion on his hand and smeared it all over Alec's face. When he was done he said, "Alexander, take a whiff of that wonderful smell!"

"Magnus nobody but you smells lo-" Alec stopped. "By the angel! That does smell wonderful!"

"Told you." Said Magnus. So, for the rest of the day, Alec and Magnus sat around and smelled the lotion like they were druggies and the lotion was their fix!

THE END!

**A/N: I will leave what the lotion smelled like to you. Now I know most of you probably hated it. That's ok though because I had fun writing this! Even if you didn't like it, though I hope you did, review! Tell me if I should continue this stupidity or just give up. Thank you for your time!**


	2. Karma

**A/N: Welcome back to the uh-may-zing world of my imagination! The thing you are about to read I think is a little stupid but everybody loves stupid things. That's why I love my dog! Continuing on I also think that this is the longest one of this "story" yet. While I was writing this I was listening to my Ipod and Instant Karma by Tokio Hotel came on. It was really ironic.**

**Disclaimer: Unless something happened that I don't know about I own nothing.**

Karma

Alec was sitting on the couch, innocently reading a demonology textbook when.. "Oh, Alexander!" Alec froze. Magnus was using that voice that meant he wanted something. Magnus skipped into the living room. Yes he skipped. Are you surprised? Probably not. Alec looked up. He was still a little shocked that he had such an amazing boyfriend. Magnus was wearing tight black leather pants, like really tight. How he skipped is still a mystery. He was also wearing a tight, purple sparkly T-shirt and rainbow socks. His hair was in his usual spikes and glitter fell like rain when he walked, or skipped. He looked smokin'. But once again, are you surprised? This is Magnus Bane we're talking about he always looks smokin'.

"Yes?" said Alec suspiciously. Magnus sat down right beside him, took his book and whipped it across the room. Alec sighed.

"I was thinking that we could do something today." Said Magnus. Alec was thinking of lots of things that they could do but if Magnus was in the super tight pants he was probably thinking of something different.

"Like what?" asked Alec. Magnus smiled. _Uh oh._ Thought Alec. He knew that smile. "Oh no Magnus!"

"You didn't even know what I was gonna say!"

"You were going to ask if I wanted to go shopping with you. And no, I don't."

"Please Alec!" begged Magnus.

"NO!"

"Alec." Said Magnus. "I will use force." His fingertips sparked blue.

"Are you saying that if I don't go by myself you'll use magic to get me to the mall?" asked Alec. Magnus crossed his arms.

"Maybe."

"I don't think you'll do it." said Alec.

"I will!" said Magnus. Alec frowned and shook his head.

"No. I don't think you will." Magnus shrugged and snapped his fingers. Immediately Alec felt himself rise up._ By_ _the angel!_ Thought Alec. _He's actually going to do it!_ "Magnus! Nooo! I don't want to go!" he said. Alec tried, unsuccessfully to drag his feet or stop from walking to the… Bedroom?

"I knew that you wouldn't want to go so, I made a portal so that we could get there quicker." said Magnus, grinning. He grabbed Alec's hand and stepped through the portal.

In no time they were at the mall. Alec was in control of his body but, when he tried to get away, Magnus tightened his grip and dragged Alec towards the doors. "C'mon it'll be fun!" Magnus said to him. Alec whimpered as they walked through the door.

3 hours later they emerged from that hellhole, holding tons of bags. Most of them Magnus bought for Alec. He made sure that they weren't to colorful. Alec wasn't sure about the skinny jeans though. They felt too tight in a certain area.

As they walked, Magnus mumbled something and snapped his fingers, all the bags poofed away. "Ugh!" said Magnus. "They got too heavy. Alec smirked. Magnus grabbed his hand. 'Let's hurry home. I am exhausted!" He pulled Alec down the sidewalk. For someone who was exhausted, he moved fast. When they came up to a corner, something told Alec to stop. He tried to slow down but Magnus kept on pulling.

"Magnus! Wait!" Magnus just went around the corner when a truck zoomed through a puddle near the sidewalk. The dirty water coated Magnus from head to toe. Since Magnus was standing in front of him, Alec only got splashed a wee bit. When he looked at Magnus he almost burst out laughing. Magnus' mouth hung open and his eyes were wide with shock. He dropped Alec's hand and wiped the water of his face. He then started screaming at the truck that was now long gone. Swears Alec didn't even know existed poured out of the warlock's mouth. Alec looked down at his hands, trying to not laugh. He failed. Epically. Magnus turned to look at him, fuming.

"WHAT THE HELL IS SO FUNNY ALEXANDER?" screeched Magnus. He was sopping wet, his hair down, the spikes washed away and, if he wasn't wearing waterproof mascara it would surely be running. Alec looked at him.

"Don't you see Magnus?" asked Alec, calmly.

"SEE WHAT?"

"It's karma. You forced me to go shopping and you got covered in muddy water as payback." Magnus started twitching. He clenched his fists and walked down an ally that was strangely close by. Magnus quickly made a portal. He turned to Alec, said "Fottiti!" and stepped through the portal. Alec blinked, offended. He actually knew what that meant. Then he looked down at his phone and smiled. Pictures of a furious, soaked Magnus stared back at him. So we can remember this moment forever. Thought Alec. He started for Magnus' flat so that he could apologize for his behavior.

**The End!**

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed that! Whenever I think of what Magnus' face must have looked like I laugh. Oh and Fottiti is Italian. It means fuck you. All right then young flowers! That is all for now! REVIEW!**


	3. Shocked Part 1

**A/N: Welcome back! This little noodle that you are about to read will be split into two parts. I can't find the other half of the story right now sooooo.. Yeah. Anyways my week so far was weird. My mom asked me if I needed help, like psychiatrist help. She thinks I'm going to become a serial killer because I talk about violence. Love you too mom. She then told me that I should join the army when I'm older. Later I found out that she wants to take me to get tested for ADD. Then I got into a fight with my friend. The more I'm around her the more I realize how mean she is! Sorry. I'm unloading baggage on you guys. On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: Nope. I still own nothing.**

**Shocked Part 1**

Magnus Bane walked up the steps to the Institute doors and knocked. Jace answered the door with a blank face. "Come in Magnus." He said and stepped inside. Magnus frowned. Jace usually greeted him with insults. He walked in and turned to Jace.

"Something wrong Blondie?" He asked. Jace looked a little sick.

"You know that Fearless rune?" Jace asked

"Yeeeeaaaah." said Magnus, confused.

"Well Izzy, Clary and I thought that it would be funny to draw it on Alec. So, while he was asleep Clary drew one on him." Jace said, looking away from Magnus.

"And?" asked Magnus. Jace started to look like he was going to throw up so Magnus backed up a couple of steps. He was getting all shifty. That wasn't like Jace so Magnus started to worry. "Jace? What happened? Where is Alec?"

"When I saw him last, me and Clary were making out in the kitchen and he walked in, saw us and sighed. Loudly. So then I said 'It's not like you and Magnus don't do the same thing.' And that's when he started talking about your guys' sex life! He was so graphic. He made sure to get in every. Single. Detail." Magnus burst out laughing at Jace's expression. Just for kicks he pulled Jace into a hug before he walked away. Jace squeaked and ran into the living room. _Alec must have really put some images in his brain._ Magnus thought. He walked to the living room entrance and sighed. Jace, who was now curled up on a couch looked at him and then quickly looked away.

"Me and Alec had a lot of good times in this room." He eyed the couch when he was sure Jace was looking, winked at him and walked away. Right after he left he heard a thud, Jace rolling off the couch probably. Magnus laughed to himself. He turned down a hallway and walked right passed Isabelle, who was talking to herself.

"Who would have thought that he could do that." She mumbled and walked on, not even noticing the flamboyant, sparkly high warlock. Magnus shrugged and walked to Alec's room. As he neared it he started hearing music. He walked up to the door and opened it, not even thinking to knock. Magnus' cat-like eyes widened in shock when he looked inside. What he saw then, would be engraved into his brain forever.

**The End of Part 1**

**A/N: I will try to have the next part up ASAP. If I can find it. I hope you enjoyed part one! Review please! Oh and sorry about the shortness.**


	4. Shocked Part 2

**A/N: Hey! Sorry about the wait. I had to rewrite this part because I have no idea where the original went. The first one was better. I'm not a fan of this one. Oh well. Oh and Alec's parents will be really accepting and out there. But hey, it's Fanfiction. I can do what I want.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

**Shocked Part 2**

The first thing that Magnus noticed was that everything was bright and colorful. Which was weird because Alec wasn't bright and colorful and neither was his room. As Magnus' eyes adjusted he gasped and looked around. Neon colors were all he saw. Bed covers, walls, carpets, everything except the figure standing in the middle of it all was colorful. Alec may not have been wearing anything colorful, but man was his outfit tight! Black,leather pants hugged his legs and a tight T-shirt showed his amazing muscles. And oh my god! Was he wearing glitter? Alec was dancing while he painted, grinding and moving to the beat of the song playing in the background. Alec turned, saw Magnus and grinned. _Holy hell! He's wearing eyeliner!_ Magnus thought. Magnus almost fainted at how hot his boyfriend was. "Alexander?" he asked. "What happened in here?" Alec giggled. Yes, he giggled.

"I'm just showing my true colors, Maggie!" he said. Magnus shook his head and laughed.

"Alec, you are going to regret this when that rune wears off." Magnus trailed his eyes over Alec. "But, I must say, you look sexy as hell right now." Alec smiled and walked up to Magnus. He wrapped his arms around the warlock's neck and pulled him closer. He leaned in and connected their lips. Magnus' hands went to Alec's hips. Just as Alec licked Magnus' bottom lip, asking for entrance, Isabelle called.

"Magnus? Could you bring Alec to the living room for a sec?" They pulled away and sighed. Magnus grabbed Alec's hand and pulled him down the hallway.

They walked into the living room where Isabelle and Jace (who was still on the floor looking kind of pale.) were. Isabelle looked at them. "I don't know what happened to Jace and right now I don't want to know because we have bigger problems."

"Oh?" asked Magnus. "And what would that problem be?"

"Mom and dad are coming home from Idris." Izzy said while looking at Alec.

"And what's wrong with that?" Alec asked, frowning.

"I'm worried that-" Isabelle was cut off by Mayrse and Robert walking into the room. They saw Alec and froze.

"Well." said Robert. "This is new." Magnus let out a breath he didn't even realize he was holding in. He expected them to freak out. Maybe they were more accepting of Alec's sexuality than he thought. Mayrse's eyes flicked towards Jace.

"Why is Jace on the floor?"

"I just told him what happened in this room." Magnus replied, not really thinking.

"And what happened in here?" Mayrse and Robert asked at the same time.

"Well." Alec began. "It started with me and Magnus making ou-" Magnus snapping his fingers cut him off. Alec's eyes fluttered and he fell to the side. Magnus easily caught him.

"OK!" Magnus said picking Alec up bridal style. " Enough of that! I'll just go and put Alec to bed now." He walked out as fast as he could without hitting Alec's head on something.

"That conversation was what I was afraid of." Isabelle muttered. Jace looked at her.

"At least he didn't actually tell you guys about all the…" Jace glanced at the Lightwood parents. " Stuff that happened in this place. I'm scarred for life!" Mayrse frowned.

"Does anybody want to tell us what just happened?" she asked. Jace and Isabelle both stood up.

"I don't even know what happened so I couldn't even tell you." Izzy said and skipped out of the room. The parents' attention was now on Jace. They raised their eyebrows in question. Jace looked a little green.

"I'm not really feeling well right now so I'm just gonna go lay down." Jace pointed to the door over his shoulder and walked out, backwards. Mayrse and Robert looked at each other.

"Was Alec about to say what I think he was about to say?" Robert asked. Mayrse pursed her lips.

"I guess we'll never know." They stood there a while longer. "I think you should talk to Alec about that anyway. You know, make sure he's always safe." Mayrse said.

"What? Why me?"

"Because you're his father." And with that Mayrse walked out of the room. Robert stood there. That conversation was going to be so awkward.

**-Meanwhile-**

Magnus laid Alec down on his neon bed. He was beautiful. Magnus sighed, relieved that Alec hadn't been able to tell the story. He would have been fine if it had been anybody else, but his parents? Talk about awkward. Magnus brushed the hair out of Alec's face and kissed his forehead. He looked around and chuckled. He would snap it back to normal, but he wanted to see Alec's reaction. A knock sounded at the door. Magnus got up and opened the door. When he saw whom it was he stepped out and shut the door behind him. He turned to Isabelle, who was leaning against the wall. "That was smart." She said. "I think I know where that story was headed and it would have been awkward." Magnus nodded. Izzy looked at Alec's door, which was now covered in purple glitter. "When do you think that he'll wake up?" Magnus shrugged

"He could wake up at any time." Right as Magnus said that a scream sounded from the other side of the door. Magnus and Izzy giggled.

"Have fun calming him down." She said as she turned and walked back down the hall. Magnus turned to the door. He was going to miss the purple glitter. He sighed. _Well_. he thought. _It was fun while it lasted._ He opened the door and stepped inside so he could deal with a freaked out, totally shocked Alec.

**A/N: This wasn't what was supposed to happen but I honestly cannot remember what was on that paper that I lost. I'm pretty sure it had something to do with leather short shorts though. *shrugs* whatever. I don't know when I'll update this next but if you review it might help me out! See you next time! **


	5. Airplanes

**A/N: Welcome back! I just want you people to know that I love all your reviews. I feel so happy when I see that I have a new review. You guys are awesome. Anyone that tells you different is an idiot. I was out of ideas for this and then I watched the movie bridesmaids. It was like BAM! INSPIRATION! I don't like planes but I don't freak out. One more thing, this has some of the other characters in it. Enjoy!**

**Airplane**

Alec and Magnus were sitting in the library with Jace, Clary, Isabelle and Simon. The Shadowhunters had the day off so they decided to call Magnus and Simon and sprawl out in the Institute library. Everyone was listening to Jace and Alec, who were having a conversation about how much airplanes sucked. "And you ALWAYS end up sitting in front of people that kick your seat!" said Alec.

"I know! And there's always those people that freak out and start hyperventilating and stuff." Added Jace. Magnus looked at them.

"Have either of you actually ever been on an airplane or a jet?" Jace and Alec frowned, looked at each other and shook their heads.

"Then how do you know they suck?" Clary asked. "I happen to love flying! You get to see everything!" her green eyes sparkled.

"It is quite fun." Agreed Isabelle.

"When have you ever been on a plane?" Alec asked his sister.

"When I went to the Institute in Hawaii. I wanted to see what it was like, so I took a plane."

"When was that?" Isabelle rolled her eyes.

"When you and Magnus went on your trip."

"Oh." Alec said. He looked at Simon. "Have you ever been on one?"

"Oh yea." Said Simon. "They aren't as fun as you think they are."

"Well now I feel left out!" whined Jace.

"One day, Jace we'll get you on a plane." Clary said, pecking his cheek.

"Why wait?" asked Magnus, grinning.

"How would we get a plane now?" Clary asked. Magnus closed his eyes, took a deep breath and sighed.

"You Shadowhunters are so dull sometimes! Magic hands, remember?" Magnus said while wiggling his fingers and winking at Alec just for fun. Alec blushed and Jace rolled his eyes.

"Alright! Angel just stop with the comments that have double meanings!" he said. Magnus raised an eyebrow.

"When have I used those comments in front of you? I know I make sexual comments, but not like that."

"Oh really?" challenged Jace. "Do you remember that time when Izzy had demon poison in her and you were helping? She was squirming in pain and you said 'don't worry I know how to make you feel good?' and then you winked at Alec? Or that time when you decided to try boxing, and you saw a punching bag and said, 'I'm going to hit that." And then winked at Alec? Or that time-"

"Alright! Just stop!" Simon cut in. "Magnus, could you like snap up a plane now?"

"Simon, if I were to snap up a plane anywhere, people would die."

"So, how are we going to get one?" Alec asked, still blushing. Magnus snapped up a blueprint that was covered in weird equations and drawings.

"Here's the plan." Magnus said. "I snap up a plan at the airport, set it on autopilot and we're good to go."

"Why did you need a complex looking blueprint if the plan is simple?" Izzy asked.

"Why would I not?" countered Magnus. Izzy shrugged, giving up. "Alright you guys." He said while everyone stood up. Magnus looked at Alec and Jace. "Are you ready for the ride of your life?" Jace narrowed his eyes when Magnus said that, as if waiting for something. "What?" Magnus asked.

"I know you're going to do it." Jace said.

"Do what?"

"Wink at Alec. I can tell you're going to."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Magnus said, innocently. Jace slowly walked around Magnus to the others, eyes still narrowed. When it was just he and Alec, Magnus winked and Alec blushed. They walked over to the others. Jace looked at Magnus

"You did it. Alec's blushing so I know you did it."

"You caught me Jace." Magnus mumbled, already distracted by making a portal.

They all arrived at the airport a couple of minutes later. "Which one is ours?" Simon questioned looking at the planes and jets. Magnus snapped his fingers. A white, glamoured jet appeared in front of them.

"That one." Magnus said. They walked towards the jet and the door opened. The odd group climbed the steps and took a look inside the jet.

"I knew it." Jace said, breaking the silence. "It was too normal looking on the outside." The inside of the jet was covered with glitter. Everything sparkled so much it was almost blinding. The jet had couches that had seat belts, a flat screen T.V. and other stuff that made it more home like.

"You guys should probably sit down and put your seatbelts on." Magnus told them.

Once everyone was seated the jet started. Jace and Alec jumped. "Don't worry, it's just the jet starting." Clary soothed.

"We knew that." Jace said. The jet started to move. As soon as it picked up enough speed, it lifted off the ground. That was when things started to go downhill.

It started off with Jace and Alec mumbling something, then when they took off the hyperventilating started, and then BAM! The full out screaming started. Jace and Alec were clinging to each other screaming and saying they were all going to die. Magnus and Clary tried to calm them down while Simon just stared and Isabelle laughed her ass off. After about 20 minutes they were still freaking out so Magnus thought, _'screw it.'_ And snapped his fingers. The pair instantly fell asleep.

"Holy shit." Was all Clary could manage.

"Yea. Holy shit is right." Magnus agreed. "I thought that they would be tougher and not totally freak." The rest of the flight was silent, except the occasional snicker from Isabelle. When they landed back at the airport, Magnus snapped his fingers again and the two Shadowhunters blinked open their eyes.

"What happened?" they asked.

"You screamed like girls for awhile so Magnus knocked you out." Izzy told them when she walked past them to get off the jet, Jace and Alec stumbled off the plane with the rest.

"I am so glad that wasn't in public." Alec mumbled.

"Tell me about it." Jace said. As the group walked back to portal, Magnus walked between them and said.

"Wow. Who knew you guys were such screamers." He walked past them, turned around and winked. Alec had to hold Jace back so that he wouldn't strangle the warlock. Magnus laughed and skipped through the portal after his friends. When Jace and Alec stepped through, they swore on the angel that they would never fly again.

**THE END!**

**A/N: I think this was the longest one so far! I don't know when I'll update next, lots of stuff is going on and I'm running out of ideas so, the next update will happen when it happens! Review please!**


	6. Off Limits

**A/N: Hey! I am so sorry about the long wait! I just got really distracted and then I couldn't think of anything to write about and then I was mad because I read CoLS. Damn you CoLS! Damn you! Anyways, thank you so much for the reviews, favorites and alerts! Each time I see a new one it makes my day a lot better. I made myself sit and think of an idea to write about so I could post it for all of you awesome people. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did, what happened in CoLS would not have happened.**

**Off Limits**

Magnus knew that Alec only came to his parties to make Magnus happy, and Magnus loved him for that even though Alec refused to do anything other than sit on a plush couch in the room. No matter how much Magnus begged, Alec would not dance with him, so eventually Magnus would give up and try to enjoy his party. However, it was extremely hard to enjoy it when like 15 feet away was Alec and 2 feet to the left or right of him were people checking him out. And of course Alec being Alec was oblivious to their lust filled gazes. Magnus was not. He watched as a werewolf went to approach his boyfriend. The man sat right next to him, nearly touching and started talking. Magnus stopped dancing and watched. He almost laughed at Alec's uncomfortable position… until the werewhore's hand touched Alec's thigh. Then it was not so funny.

Magnus stalked over to them, eyes blazing. He lifted the werewolf up from the couch by the front of his shirt. Magnus backed him into the wall beside the couch and looked him right in the eye. It was not hard for Magnus to look down on the man because the werewolf was so much shorter than Magnus. "If you _ever _touch my boyfriend again, I'll…" Magnus stopped. He was in such a rush to get this dog away from Alec that he hadn't been able to think of a good threat. Magnus glared. "Well whatever I'll do, it will be very painful. Got it?" The werewolf looked like he was going to pass out from fear. He nodded and Magnus let go. The man scurried away quickly. Magnus smirked and walked back to the couch. He sat down next to Alec and wrapped his arm around his boyfriend's shoulders.

"I think you almost gave him a heart attack." Alec said as he leaned into Magnus.

"Well he needed to know that you're taken." Magnus smiled and kissed Alec's head. "Wait here." he said and got up. Alec frowned, confused. A couple of seconds later the music stopped. Alec saw Magnus stand up on a table. He snapped his fingers and a spotlight appeared over him. Another snap and a microphone appeared in his hand. "Can I have your attention." Magnus more so stated then asked into the microphone. It was pretty hard to ignore the sparkly sparkler of a man so he instantly had everyone's attention. "Does everybody see that sexy Shadowhunter at the back of the room?" Another snap, another spotlight. Only this time it covered Alec. Alec's eyes widened and he blushed as all the eyes in the room turned to him. "Well I need to tell you guys something about him." Magnus continued. "And that is, that sexy, gorgeous, beautiful, amazing man you see right there, is off limits." Sighs of disappointment filled the room. "That's right, OFF LIMITS! And if anyone other than myself touches him, they will die a very painful death. That is all." He snapped his fingers and the music restarted and the spotlights and microphone disappeared. Magnus hopped off the table and made his way back over to Alec.

"Was that really necessary?" Alec asked, still bright red.

"Very." Magnus replied. "Stay here and I'll go and get us some drinks, k?"

"Ok." Alec smiled. Magnus walked over to the bar. While he was waiting for their drinks he turned back to Alec, who was still sitting on the couch. Then he noticed the light purple warlock strutting towards Alec with a seductive gaze.

"Oh come on!" Magnus shouted, glaring at the other warlock. The warlock looked at Magnus and grinned sheepishly. "After all of that you were still going to try?" The purple warlock shook his head, turned and quickly walked away. Magnus narrowed his eyes. Enough was enough. _Snap._ The music stopped and the lights turned on. "All right party's over!" Magnus yelled. "Everybody out!" Nobody moved. "NOW!" Magnus screamed. Everybody ran to the door and in seconds the room was empty besides Alec and Magnus. Alec walked over and stood beside Magnus.

"What was that about?"

"Some people don't know what 'off limits' means." Alec laughed; Magnus' lips against his cut it off. As Alec took control, pushed Magnus into a wall and started kissing down his neck, Magnus' last coherent thought was about how many other people would kill to be in this position with Alec.

**FIN**

**A/N: That's all for now! Please review! And all you people that added this to their favorites and alerted this but didn't review; can you do me a favor? Can you please review? I mean you don't have to but…please? Also if you have an idea that you think I should write about, tell me please, because I am completely out of ideas and I don't like to leave you guys waiting! Thank you! ;)**


	7. False Alarm

**A/N: Welcome back! I am so, so sorry about the wait but school is almost out and I am really busy. Thank you to all of you awesome people that have stuck with this story and me so far. You guys are awesome! I love reading your reviews and seeing the alerts and favorites! They really make my day! I decided that I am going to give you guys' fun facts about the process of writing this story on each chapter because you guys should know what goes on in my mind! This chapter will switch from Magnus to Alec a lot just btw. Enjoy!**

**Fun Fact: The chapter Off Limits was originally about Magnus' hair, and then it changed to Magnus' flat and finally to Alec.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. And I am positive that I never will.**

**False Alarm**

Magnus Bane lay on the floor of his apartment, the book he was reading thrown to the side as his wound gushed blood. He knew that he didn't have very much time left, so he reached for his phone, wanting to call Alec before all went dark. Magnus grabbed it, took a deep breath and dialed the number.

What happened to Magnus? You ask in your head or out loud if you're weird like me. Well let's go back and find out, shall we?

It started out as a pretty normal day for Magnus. Well as normal as you could get when you were The Magnificent Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn. He woke up alone and sighed, Alec left early for the Institute again. Magnus got up, ate breakfast, showered, got dressed and waited for the first client of the day to show up.

**-SWITCH-**

Alec didn't want to leave Magnus' so early but he knew that if he didn't get to the Institute on time Jace would tease him about 'another late night.' So, off he went. Alec arrived at 6:01 a.m. Shit. Late by one minute. Alec opened the door slowly, so that it wouldn't squeak, and stepped inside. He looked around. Strange. Jace was nowhere to be seen. Alec stealthily walked to his bedroom. He opened the door and-

"Good morning sunshine!" Alec jumped and turned to glare at Jace, who was far too perky in the morning.

"Jace! Don't do that!" Alec hissed.

"Angel! Somebody's grumpy today." Alec looked at Jace, waiting. "Another late night Alec?" and there it was. Alec glared but blushed; it had in fact been a late night. But not for the reason that you think you pervs! Magnus decided to force Alec to watch every single chick flick that he could think of. Whenever Alec would begin to drift off, Magnus would shove him off of the couch. When Alec decided to just stay on the floor, Magnus would kick him lightly. It was torture! Jace's laugh brought Alec back to the present. "I'm just teasing man. Lighten up!" Alec rolled his eyes. " c'mon let's go train." Alec sighed. It was going to be a long day.

**-SWITCH-**

Magnus plopped down on his couch. Stupid clients. They were always so dramatic about everything. And they could always solve their own problems. But without them Magnus wouldn't get paid so he just had to deal with them. His last client was the worst. He was a werewolf that had a door stuck on his head. A FREAKIN' DOOR! How he got up to the flat is a mystery. Apparently, the man was thrown into the door when he got into a fight, big shocker there. Magnus just shook his head and snapped his fingers. In less than a second the door was gone. Just because Magnus didn't like the guy, he made him pay double.

Magnus sighed, happy that the day was over but upset that Alec wasn't with him. He snapped up a book. Since there was nothing better to do, he would read while he waited for Alec. When he went to turn the page something terrible happened.

**-SWITCH-**

Alec was tired of training with Jace. He needed an excuse to leave. He needed something important to happen. He needed- his phone went off. Perfect. "Break." He said to Jace as he walked over to his phone. It was Magnus. Smiling he answered. "Hey Magnus."

"Alec." Magnus' voice sounded strained.

"Magnus? Are you okay?"

"Come quick! Please!" **(A/N:** **That's what she said. ;)**

"I'm on my way!" Alec hung up and ran, not even giving an explanation to Jace. He reached Magnus' building in record time. He opened the door and sprinted up the stairs. Alec unlocked the door to the flat and walked inside. "Magnus?" A pained groan sounded from in front of the couch. Alec rushed over and saw Magnus clutching his hand to his chest. Alec kneeled next to him. "Magnus, what's wrong?" His boyfriend looked at him.

"I hurt myself." He cried.

"How?"

"I was reading a book when it happened." Magnus explained.

"What happened?" Alec asked.

"I sliced my finger." Alec stared at Magnus in disbelief.

` "You called me over here because you got a paper cut?"

"It's a really big paper cut." Alec sighed.

"Let me see." Magnus held out his hand. Alec looked at it, squinting. "I don't see anything."

"How do you not see it? It's a giant fucking paper cut!" Just then, a tiny drop of blood fell from the cut. Magnus looked at it, made a face and said, "I'm not going to make it am I." It was more of a statement then a question. Alec sighed again.

"You are so dramatic. You're just like the clients that you complain about." He paused and frowned." Why don't you just heal yourself anyways?" Magnus gave him a look that said _'are you serious?'_

"That cut would drain my energy!" Alec grabbed Magnus' hand.

"Magnus look at your hand! Do you see a giant paper cut?" Magnus' eyes flicked towards his finger and back to Alec, then he frowned and looked back at his finger, studying it. He let out a relieved sigh.

"False alarm!" Magnus stood up with the help of Alec. " Thank you, darling. You were most helpful." Alec shook his head.

"Anytime Magnus. Anytime."

The day continued on from there as usual, and there weren't anymore dramatic moments, until the next day when Magnus ripped his favorite scarf.

_**FIN!**_

**A/N: This goes out to all of you dramatic people out there! I'm not really happy with this one but whatever. Review please! Next update will hopefully happen soon! **


	8. The Cult

**A/N: Hello again! I guess I lied about the next update coming soon. Sorry about that. I'm even lazier when there's no school. Moving on, thank you so much for the reviews/favorites/alerts. They mean a lot to me. ****I'm sorry if this chapter offends anybody. It shouldn't but you can never be too sure. Enjoy!**

**Fun Fact: That little i in the title that's not a capital but should be is supposed to be there. It probably made a couple of you think about how that's supposed to be a capital right? Right. It got you thinkin'.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Shocked? Probably not.**

**Cult**

Articles of clothing flew around the bedroom, landing in the shadows where they lie until they either get picked up or tripped over. There was only one clear space in the bedroom. It was where Magnus Bane sat while he threw clothes around the room. You may think that he was going through his clothing, searching for the perfect outfit, but really, for the last 24 minutes he had been going through Alec's, looking for ANY sign of bright color. He was mumbling to himself while he was searching. "Brown, faded black, gray, brown. Oh what's this? Oh shocker! It's faded black!" Magnus tossed the shirt over his shoulder. It was the last piece of clothing that Alec had at Magnus' flat. Magnus stood up and looked at all the drab clothing that was scattered around the room. It was probably the darkest his bedroom had ever been. He sighed and put his hands on his hips. "This is just sad." Magnus muttered to himself.

"What's just sad?" Alec asked while walking into the room. Magnus squealed.

"What the hell Alec! You scared the crap out of me!" Alec ignored him and looked around.

"Magnus? Why is all of my stuff thrown around the room?"

"Well," Magnus began. " I wanted to find one, just ONE sign of bright color in your wardrobe so, I decided to go through your clothes, and I must say, what I found shatters my entire universe." He walked towards Alec, totally forgetting about the mess. Well the mess didn't want to be forgotten so it tripped Magnus.

"By the angel! Magnus are you alright?" Magnus looked at his feet. They were tangled in a gray, possibly once black, sweater. Magnus hissed and kicked it away. Alec knelt beside him.

"Aleeeec! You were supposed to catch me. Ya know, save me from a horrible fall and possible death!" Alec laughed, stood up, grabbed Magnus' hands and dragged him out of the room.

"I saved you." Magnus yanked his hands back from Alec and stood up, wiping invisible dirt off of his pants. He sniffed.

"I'm going to forget that you just dragged me out of that room because we have bigger problems." Magnus looked back into the bedroom, sad. **(Cue violins playing sad music.)** "Alec your clothing upsets me. Why must it be so dark?"

"I just like dark colors." Alec answered.

"No. That can't be it… Oh! I know why!" **(Stop sad music.)** Alec sighed.

"Why?"

"You," Magnus took a deep breath. "are in a cult… A cult that worships drab clothing."

"Magnus wha-"

"No. Hush child." Magnus put a finger to Alec's lips. "I understand. I always knew that there was something more than Shadowhunting going on. I just wish that I knew sooner. Don't worry Alec! I'll help you leave. And if they come after you when you leave, I will be fucking some shit up." Alec pushed Magnus' hand away.

"Magnus, while that is oh so kind of you, I'm not part of a cult."

"Well, maybe they give you a pill or magic you to forget that you were ever there and then each night they drag you back in. Or, maybe they rip-" Alec lightly slapped him.

"Get it together Magnus! I'm not in a cult! I swear on the angel." At those words, Magnus calmed down.

"Good. I was starting to get worried." He pulled Alec in for a kiss. After he said, "So I think that we can just chalk this up to bad life choices instead." Alec smiled.

"Magnus, you are so lucky that I love you." Magnus grinned.

"Yes. Yes I am. Now, I'm going to clean up the bedroom before it becomes permabland. You go sit on the couch and wait for me."

"Alright, have fun kiddo." Magnus gaped.

"Kiddo? I'm way older than you."

"Fine. I hope that you enjoy cleaning, you pedophile." Magnus glared at him.

"You are so lucky that I love you Alexander." Alec walked down the hallway, calling over his shoulder,

"Yes. Yes I am"

**The End!**

**A/N: I hope that you enjoyed this. I will try to get the next 'chapter' up as soon as possible for you guys. Until then review and enjoy your life.**


	9. Pepper Spray

**A/N: Hey! I apologize for keeping you waiting. Blame laziness! Thank you for the awesome reviews! They mean the world to me! I can't believe school starts in like * looks at calendar * 3 and some weeks! Well, it starts then for me anyway. It's like WTF! Anywassit, I hope this makes up for the time that I have been away! I was going to try to get a chapter up on July 23rd, ya know with it being MCR day and everything, but obviously that did not happen. AT ALL! Also, Jace did decide to be a Lightwood yes? Ah well… Enjoy!**

**Fun Fact: I watch movies while I write stories. That is why it takes so long. I'll be like to myself, "Avery! You have to do this!" Then I look up and get distracted. Next thing I know, the movie is over and all I have is the title down. Nailed it!**

**Disclaimer: Wow. If I owned the books they wouldn't even be out yet because I would be too lazy to write them. :/ **

**Pepper Spray**

It was early in the morning, like the sun isn't even up early. Yet Jace Lightwood walked down the hallway as if it was a bright sunny day and nothing could go wrong. How wrong he was!

Jace's day started with showering of course! What kind of clean freak would he be if he himself were not clean! Right after that he got dressed and stared at himself in the mirror for a bit, swishing his hair and flexing his guns. Then after THAT he went to the kitchen for breakfast. He ate some very amazing tasting cereal. When he was finished he washed his dishes and walked back to his room. Jace sat on his bed for about 2 minutes, before he decided to look at the clock and decide that it was late enough to wake Alec up for training. (Late being 4: 10 a.m.)

Jace made his way to Alec's room, whistling. Without even thinking about knocking he opened the door quietly. The room was pitch black. However, Jace was able to see because of his runes. He slowly walked inside and shut the door. He wanted to scare Alec awake. Chuckling in his head he walked towards Alec's bed. Jace frowned. It seemed lumpier than usual. Jace shrugged, Alec was a cold person and probably had added 40 more blankets to the pile. Jace walked up to the bed, took a breath and jumped on the bed while giving a battle cry. HUGE mistake on Jace's part! Just as he hit the covers, they were thrown off the bed. Jace and the blankets landed on the floor in a heap. Jace threw the blankets over his head and looked up, even BIGGER mistake. All he saw before blinding pain hit him, literally blinding pain, was Magnus Bane holding a can of pepper spray.

Magnus' eyes were wide with fright. He sprayed the invader in the face with the pepper spray and the person went down, yelling profanities. Without Magnus even noticing, Alec had turned on the lights and was staring at the scene in front of him. Magnus was still holding the pepper spray and Jace was clawing at his face trying to get the spray off.

"WHAT THE HELL JACE!" Magnus screamed. Alec rushed to his boyfriend and snatched the pepper spray from his grasp. He then knelt beside Jace.

"Jace? Jace, are you alright?"

"DO I LOOK LIKE I'M ALRIGHT?! I CAN"T SEE! IT BURNS!" He tried to open his eyes but immediately shut them again. "I'M BLIND!" Jace tried to quiet down so he wouldn't wake Izzy. If she wasn't awake from the noise already. "What the fuck Magnus?" Magnus looked down at Jace.

"It's your own fault Jace." The warlock told him.

"My fault? How?"

"You tried to rape my boyfriend!"

"I wasn't going to rape him! I was just going to scare him!" Jace said

"Yes, you were going to scare him by raping him!"

"Both of you just shut up!" Alec shouted. " Magnus why did you pull out the pepper spray?" Magnus frowned.

"I panicked." He said. Alec sighed.

"Jace, you know that Magnus stays here sometimes, and I did say yesterday that he was staying the night."

"I forgot okay! If I knew I wouldn't have tried to wake you up!" Jace said.

"Yeah, because you knew that you wouldn't get away with sexually harassing Alec if I was here. Lucky for you Alec, I am here!" Magnus responded.

"Magnus stop. He wasn't going to rape me." Alec snapped. Magnus then sat on the bed and started mumbling to himself. Alec sighed.

"Jace you should leave." Jace blinked and squinted. His eyes were red and watery.

" Fine. I'll just stumble blindly to my room. If I fall down and break something it's on you." Jace said. Magnus glared and mumbled something about Jace wishing he were on Alec. Jace turned to Magnus. " One day, when you're not expecting it, I will get revenge!" Magnus rolled his eyes. Jace stumbled to the door and fumbled for the handle. Once he grabbed it he pushed… and pushed.

"Jace just because you got pepper sprayed does not mean that the door changed to a push door instead of a pull." Alec told him as he shook his head.

"It's not my fault! The stuff is making my brain confused." Alec just looked at him.

"Get out Jace."

"I'm going." Jace finally opened the door and walked out, slamming the door behind him. A couple seconds later there was a thud and a groan. Most likely Jace walking into his bedroom door. After it quieted down Alec turned to Magnus. "Magnus?" The warlock glared.

"You took his side again." Alec sat down beside his boyfriend.

"Magnus I didn't take his side. It just was a little ridiculous that you thought he was going to rape me." Magnus sighed and looked away.

"Do you still have feelings for Jace?" Alec gaped at Magnus. Then hugged him tightly.

"Magnus, I love you and only you. I promise." Magnus looked at Alec and smiled.

"Good. I love you too." Magnus leaned in but Alec stopped him.

"Promise me one thing."

"Anything Alec."

" No more pepper spray." Magnus looked at him, thinking.

"Fine. No more pepper spray." Alec smiled.

"Good."

As their lips connected, Magnus laughed inside. Alec said nothing about tasers.

**THE END!**

**A/N: How about that? Was it Good? Apparently taser isn't a word. I know it is though! I even Googled it to prove the computer wrong! Whatever. Sorry this isn't filled with Malec. The next one will be though. I hope you enjoyed. I will try to update once a week. That probably won't happen though. Review please! **


	10. Gnomes

**A/N: Hello everyone! As you know it has been 2 weeks not one. I tried but things got weird. I would tell you but you probably don't want to hear about it. If you have a fear of gnomes I suggest that you watch your step. Also, just pretend that Simon can go into the Institute. Enjoy!**

**Fun Fact: This is based off of a conversation my sister had with me. It happened in 2009. Yeah, I remember weird stuff. She was all, "Wouldn't it be weird if a gnome just jumped out of those bushes and started kicking you with its two left feet?' I just nodded.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Gnomes**

"Alec, are you ever worried that gnome statues will come to life and beat the shit out of you?" This is the random question that Magnus asked the Shadowhunter while they ate supper. Alec made a face.

"Magnus, you are being outlandish. Gnomes would never come to life."

"You live in a world filled with supernatural beings that most mundanes think are fake, you also hunt demons for a living and you think that gnomes coming to life is outlandish?" Alec glared at him.

"Well, are you worried about the gnomes?" Alec asked.

"Of course! I think that they're just waiting to attack, and when they do…" Magnus shivered. After a couple of silent minutes, Alec raised an eyebrow. "What?" Magnus asked.

"You're not going to finish that sentence? And when they do, what? I'm curious now." Magnus sighed.

"Alright. The first thing they'll do is leap out of the shadows! Next they'll attack you and pull you to the ground! Then when you're down, hundreds of them will pile on. Finally, they'll kick you repeatedly with their two left feet until you're either seriously injured or dead." Magnus looked out the window. "Soon after, they'll take over the world. Millions of tiny gnome armies marching through the streets, feet always at the ready." Alec gaped.

"I don't even know how to respond to that." Magnus shook his head, rose from the table and put the dishes in the sink. He turned to Alec.

"One day, you'll see what I'm talking about. Those gnomes may look cute and fun in their overalls and ridiculous poses, but they are out to get us!" Magnus said. Alec stood, walked over to his boyfriend and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Whatever you say." That's when the buzzer sounded. Magnus wanted to ignore it but Alec pulled away.

"It might be my siblings." Magnus sighed and stormed over to the box. Pressing the button to speak he yelled,

"IF THIS ISN'T GOOD I'M GOING TO TAKE ONE OF THOSE SANDWICH PITCHFORKS AND STAB YOU IN THE EYE WITH IT!" Alec snickered but there was no response from the other end. Magnus snapped his fingers and one of those tiny pitchforks appeared. He looked to Alec and nodded. "Let's do this." Alec followed Magnus out the door and down the stairs, all the while trying to talk him out of stabbing the person. Magnus refused to listen. He threw open the front door and stepped outside, looking around. Alec tugged on his arm. Magnus glanced at him. Alec was staring at something on the ground. Looking down as well, Magnus' eyebrows shot up in surprise at what he saw. "Well how about that." He said.

At their feet was a fucking gnome. It had a long gray beard, a bright green hat and overalls on and was leaning on a shovel. Alec glared at Magnus.

"Did you put that there?" He asked. Magnus held up his hands.

"Alec, I promise that I did not put that there."

"Don't lie to me!"

"I'm not lying! I swear!" Alec pursed his lips, obviously not believing the warlock but willing to go along with it.

"What should we do with it?" Magnus held up the tiny pitchfork.

"I say we destroy it."

"Magnus, no!" Alec bent down and picked the gnome up. "I think we should keep it." Magnus looked the gnome up and down, from his cheesy smile to his little boots. That horribly dressed gnome was NOT moving in. Magnus shook his head.

"No."

"Please?"

"No. I refuse to bring that thing under my beautiful, healthy, soft, feathery wing." Magnus crossed his arms stubbornly and looked away. When he looked back he realized that Alec had walked back inside the building. Magnus rushed in after him, sliding in front of the stairs. "Alec, I said no!" Alec hugged the gnome to his chest.

"Just one night? Please? If anything goes wrong we can get rid of it." Alec bit his lip and looked innocently at Magnus. _Damn he's good_. The warlock thought.

"Fine. One night. If anything goes wrong, that bitch is out the door." Magnus pointed to the door. Alec rolled his eyes and pushed Magnus out of the way.

"If you didn't want it, you shouldn't have snapped it up." Alec mumbled.

"I didn't snap it up!" Magnus said as he stomped back up the stairs with Alec and the gnome.

When they arrived back in the flat, Chairman Meow greeted them like they had been gone 10 _years_ instead of 10 _minutes_.

Magnus began to wonder how that stupid gnome could have gotten there. "-don't you think?" Alec's voice brought him back to reality.

"What?" Magnus asked. Alec rolled his eyes.

"I said, we should name the gnome, don't you think?"

"No." Magnus said without hesitating. Alec pouted. "Fine. What should we name it?" Alec smiled.

"Can we name it Pete?" Magnus sighed.

"Whatever keeps your socks clean."

"What?" Alec asked, totally lost.

"Yes, 'Pete' is fine." Alec pretty much skipped over to a shelf in the living room area. He placed 'Pete' on it and walked back to Magnus. Alec yanked Magnus towards the bedroom. Before the door shut, Magnus swore he saw the gnome flip him off. That thought was soon gone when the door closed and Alec shoved him down onto the bed.

**-BREAK-**

Alec woke up to sunlight streaming into the bedroom. He stretched and turned over, expecting to see Magnus. Instead he came face to face with… Pete. Not expecting the gnome Alec yelped and fell out of the bed. Magnus shot up from deep within the covers and looked over. When he saw the gnome he jumped out of the bed, more so tripping as he was tangled in the sheets.

"Alec! Why is Pete in the bed?"

"You tell me!"

"You did it!" Magnus yelled. Alec stood up.

"I swear on the angel that I didn't put him there." Magnus' eyes widened.

"I didn't do it either."

"LIES!" Alec yelled. "If I didn't do it you must have!"

"Alec, I didn't put the gnome there. Pete needs to be destroyed." Even though Alec didn't want to, he agreed because Magnus would destroy it anyways.

"Okay." Magnus grabbed Pete and took him out of the room; he then put him down and snapped his fingers. Safety goggles and a hammer appeared. When the goggles were on Magnus raised the hammer. Alec watched as his boyfriend swung-

**Now let's rewind a bit. **

"It might be my siblings."

**While that was going on, this was also going on…**

Outside the apartment building, Simon ran back to Isabelle, Jace and Clary, who were waiting around the corner. He glanced back at the gnome.

"What if they don't take it in?" Simon asked.

"They will. No doubts about it." Izzy answered.

"What will the rune on the bottom do?"

"Well," explained Clary. "It should teleport the gnome to where ever they sleep. It will teleport at exactly 3:00 a.m."

"Huh." Said Simon. "Who would have thought that you could make such a useless rune?" That was when the doors opened.

After Alec and Magnus went back inside with the gnome, everybody laughed. "Now we wait until Alec comes home tomorrow." Said Jace. Then they all went back to the Institute.

**(The next day at the Institute)**

Alec walked into the Institute; still unsure about what just happened. He walked passed the kitchen, wanting to go to his room.

"Alec!" Jace called. Jace, Clary, Isabelle and Simon all sat in the kitchen.

"Yeah?" Alec asked, walking in.

"How was your stay at Magnus'?" Alec blinked.

"Magnus and I found a gnome yesterday."

"A gnome? Did you keep it?" Izzy asked innocently.

"Yeah. We named it Pete, put him on a shelf and then-" Alec looked at the group and blushed. "Slept. When we woke up it was in the bed with us. I didn't put it there so I thought Magnus would have because he was talking about gnomes killing us and I thought he was trying to scare me, but he was serious when he said that he didn't do it either. And-" Alec broke off.

"And?" Clary asked.

"Magnus said we should destroy it. I went along with it. He took a hammer and smashed it into a million pieces. Then he put the pieces into a bag and we went outside, glamoured of course. Magnus put the bag down and set it on fire. When it died out, he used a spell and blew it up. Then he said, 'I take you under my wing and you try to kill us?!' then he spit on the ashes of Pete and said, 'Well you can suck my dick then.' And went back inside.

"Wow." Said Simon. Everybody else just nodded.

"I'm going to bed. Hopefully I don't get killed by gnomes." Alec said as he walked out.

"Well… Magnus worrying about gnomes was just ironic. Way better reaction than I expected though." Jace said. Everybody looked at him. An evil grin slowly spread on his face, "Now let's see what Alec thinks of puppets."

**THE END!**

**A/N: Wow. That was a long chapter for me! I hope you liked it! Btw my biggest fear is puppets. There was one in my house but I made my mom give it to my aunt. It freaked me out. The next update will happen in exactly one week. I already have it written. Review and it might come sooner! ;)**


	11. Fugitives

**A/N: * high fives self* Exactly one week! * fist pumps* Nailed it! Thanks for the reviews/favorites/alerts! Just letting you know, this is probably one of the more stupid stories. Enjoy!**

**Fun Fact: I had to restrain from using spidey senses multiple times in this chapter. Which is weird because I hate Spider-Man and it wouldn't make any sense.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything.**

Fugitives

It was a warm, sunny day when Alec and Magnus decided to go for a walk, unglamoured. Why did they go unglamoured? They felt like it, that's why.

As they walked, mundanes stopped to stare, some stared in disgust, others in respect.

The couple walked in the park, watching with humor as some mundanes hissed in pain and squinted as the sun reflected off of Magnus' glitter into their eyes.

Holding hands, they continued on, and it went fine until-

"FAGS!" A man yelled. Magnus had centuries to learn to let those comments slide off of him. Sure they still stung but he ignored them. Alec however, immediately tensed.

"Ignore it." Magnus said, squeezing Alec's hand. Alec sighed and nodded, slowly relaxing, until that douche decided to insult Magnus. Magnus himself was too busy staring at Alec to hear the insult but it must have been mean because in a second Alec stopped walking, pulled his hand from Magnus' and stormed over to the guy who was smirking while his friends laughed. "Alec, it's not worth it!" Magnus yelled after his boyfriend. It wasn't that Magnus was against beating some homophobes, but Alec was a Shadowhunter and was trained to kill.

Totally ignoring the sparkly warlock, Alec walked right up to the 'man', drew his arm back, and punched him square in the face. His 'friends' scattered as he fell to the ground, out cold. Magnus walked up and stood next to Alec.

"Well, at least you didn't kill him." He said, shrugging. Alec smiled.

"That is what will happen to anyone who insults you."

"Even Jace?"

"Even Jace, if it isn't all in good fun." Alec said. Magnus grinned and pulled Alec into a hug.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too."

That's when Magnus noticed something on the man's belt. Pulling away from Alec he looked closer.

"Oh shit."

"What?" Alec asked. Magnus pointed to the badge on the belt.

"Alec, you just punched out a cop!"

"So?"

"SO, you could go to jail! WE could go to jail!" Magnus said.

"Why would you go to jail? You didn't do anything."

"I'm an accessory." Magnus said. He grabbed Alec's hand and dragged him to the sidewalk, waving for a taxi. When they got one and were on their way to the flat, Magnus started to get antsy. "What if they search for us?" He asked.

"Magnus, they won't search for us." Alec replied.

"How do you know? Are you a cop?"

"Stop it! It's not like he'll remember us."

"Alec, I am a VERY memorable person."

"We'll just glamour ourselves." Alec said.

"What if we forget to one day and they find us?!"

The cab pulled up to the building. After paying they walked, or ran, up the stairs to the 'safe zone', as Magnus now called the flat. Once inside, Magnus locked the door and paced.

"What if they put up posters? We'll have to flee! We'll be fugitives!" Alec stopped him.

"Calm down!" Alec said while shaking Magnus.

"You're the one shaking me! Maybe you should simmer the fuck down!" Alec stopped and let go.

"Fine."

"If they catch us, we'll be put into gross cells with strange men!" Magnus started up again. Sighing in defeat, Alec threw himself onto the couch and covered his eyes with his arm. "We'll be raped, Alec!" Magnus gasped. "Or worse, they won't take us to jail! They'll kill us! Use our skins for carpets, like those bear ones that people that love walking on dead things have! They'll put our heads on those plate things that go on the walls! Oh, this is terrible!" Magnus had his hands tangled in his hair. He walked over to the couch and sat on Alec's stomach, causing Alec to let out a gust of air. After adjusting so Magnus was beside him, Alec gently pulled Magnus' hands from his hair.

"Magnus, you are a warlock, a simple mundane can't take you down." Magnus looked at him.

"What if it's a SWAT team?"

"Magnus, we fought in a battle that had hundreds of demons and survived. I really don't think a SWAT team will get the better of you." Alec said.

"How do you know?"

"By the angel! Magnus, if you don't shut up, I'll hurt you." That caught Magnus' attention.

"No you wouldn't, because that's called domestic violence and is wrong. It's ALSO something you could go to jail for!" Magnus yelled. Alec stood up and started to walk away. "Where are you going?" Magnus called after him.

"To bed." Was the response. Magnus glanced at the clock.

"Alec, it's four in the afternoon."

"Yeah, well I'm tired of listening to you so I'm going to bed. If the cops show up I'm not here." The bedroom door slammed shut and Magnus was left with silence for company. He sighed. Alec was so dramatic sometimes. He could be right though, Magnus was a warlock and the police were only mundanes. Magnus stood up and stretched. He would admit that the people carpet thing was a little over the top too.

"I've got some imagination." Magnus mumbled while walking to the bedroom. Maybe Alec wasn't asleep just yet.

THE END

**A/N: Yeah… I'm not really sure of this one, especially the ending. I make Magnus such an idiot sometimes. Hopefully it was okay. School starts this Friday so I don't know when the next chapter will be up. I do have it written but I'm not proud of it yet. On a totally random note, I think it's Danny Worsnop's birthday today. I'm not totally sure though.. Anyways, how about you drop a review?**


	12. Bellybutton

**A/N: * awkward cough * Hey! Excuse for not updating: School. That and power outages. Mostly school though. Moving on… Thank you guys so much for sticking with this story... And me I guess. You are all amazing! Your reviews, favorites and alerts are fantastic! I'm being totally cereal when I say that I love you. We may not personally know each other but whatever. BTW, if you are confused about the 'cereal' thing, it's how I say serious. Enjoy!**

**Fun Fact: This chapter has been written since I posted the other one. I just hate it and want it to burn into nothing. But you deserve to see the good and the crappy writing. Those of you that say, "There's no difference." Shut up!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the stupidness.**

**Bellybutton**

Alec Lightwood practically pranced up the stairs to his boyfriend's flat. He had decided to pay Magnus a surprise visit today. Alec, sadly, did not know what Magnus was doing. Unaware, Alec walked up to the door and quietly unlocked it. He silently stepped inside and shut the door, then after taking off his shoes, went to find Magnus.

After searching pretty much the entire flat, Alec decided to check the most unlikely place for Magnus to be. The kitchen.

When Alec arrived, the wonderful sight of a shirtless Magnus greeted him. Grinning, Alec leaned on the wall, enjoying the view. That is, until Magnus turned around, had a panic-attack, and threw his coffee cup at Alec's head. Thanks to a combination of runes and training though, Alec was able to dodge it and it smashed against the wall instead of his head.

"Alec! You have GOT to stop doing that!"

Magnus was leaning on the counter with a hand placed awkwardly over his stomach. Knowing the warlock was a tad loony Alec ignored it.

"I thought I would surprise you." Alec said.

"Well you succeeded…I thought you weren't coming over until tomorrow. What changed?" Magnus asked. His hand was still over his stomach.

"I just told you. I wanted to surprise you. Do you want me to leave?"

"No, no! Just let me put on a shirt." Magnus was STILL standing with his hand over his stomach. Alec frowned.

"Why? You never wear clothes. In fact, I'm kind of freaked out by you wearing pants right now."

"Very funny, Alec."

"I'm being serious. And what's with the hand over your stomach thing?" Alec asked.

"What are you talking about? I always stand like this." Magnus' eyes started to get shifty. Noticing, Alec stepped closer.

"What's going on, Magnus?

"Nothing."

"Then can you move your hand?"

"I can, but I don't want to." Magnus said.

"What are you hiding?" Alec asked.

"NOTHING!" Magnus yelled. With that he snapped his fingers and a bright purple T-shirt appeared on him. Alec narrowed his eyes.

"Show me." Alec demanded.

"No." Magnus stubbornly crossed his arms. He pushed passed Alec and walked towards the living room area. That's when Alec grabbed his arm. Magnus struggled to get out. Alec wasn't hurting him but he still wanted out. While struggling, Magnus managed to slip and drag Alec down to the floor with him. Using this to his advantage, Alec straddled Magnus and pinned his arms down. Magnus glared and struggled.

"Stop it!" Alec said.

"Ya know, any other time this position would be fine, but no sir, not today." Magnus growled.

"You asked for it." Alec told him. The blue-eyed Shadowhunter then moved the warlock's arms up over his head and used one hand to hold them there. With the other hand Alec pushed up Magnus' shirt. He stared silently for a moment, then started laughing. When he calmed down Alec looked again, broke into hysterical laughter and rolled off of Magnus. Huffing, Magnus pulled down his shirt and stood up.

"It's not funny, Alec!" the Shadowhunter took a couple of deep breaths to calm down and looked at his boyfriend.

"Magnus, you drew on a bellybutton, with a bright blue marker, and you expect me to not even smile?"

"Yes." Magnus answered Alec stood up in front of him.

"What were you thinking when you drew it on?"

"I just wanted to know what it was like!" Magnus mumbled.

"So you drew one on?"

"Well I can't very well magic one up!" Magnus was using very dramatic hand gestures and Alec narrowly avoided being backhanded. Taking a step back, Alec asked,

"How do you feel?"

"What are you talking about? I feel fine." Magnus replied.

"I mean, do you feel any different with a circle on your stomach?" Alec watched as Magnus lifted his shirt and stared at the bright blue circle.

"No, I suppose not." Alec patted him on the back.

"Not even with it being bright blue?"

"Shut up. It was right in front of me so I grabbed it." Magnus let his shirt slide back down into place and moved to sit on the couch. Alec sat right beside him.

"What made you feel the need to have a bellybutton?" Magnus made a face.

"What are you, my therapist?"

"No. Just your boyfriend, who is very concerned about your sanity." Alec rested his hand on Magnus' knee. The warlock snorted.

"I am perfectly sane," he said. Alec chuckled.

"There is a bright blue circle on your stomach that begs to differ." Magnus glanced at Alec, then his stomach.

"Damn it, you're right."

"I know." Alec said, smiling. After a quiet moment Magnus asked,

"What's it like having a real bellybutton?" Alec shrugged.

"It's just kind of there."

"So, it's like that person that follows us around whenever we go out?" Alec stared at him.

"You've noticed her too? Jeez, I thought I was seeing stuff." Alec sighed in relief.

"No, she's totally there. Freaks me out, you know, how she's _always _there."

"I know." Alec agreed. Magnus shook his head.

"Anyways, so a bellybutton is like a third wheel?"

"Maybe… I've never really thought about it." Alec said.

"Huh. Well in that case I'm glad I don't have one. They sound stupid." Magnus said.

"Hey! A bellybutton is very important before birth!" Alec pointed out. Magnus rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. I'm going to wash this circle off."

When Magnus walked away, Alec put his hand over his bellybutton. "He didn't mean that." Alec soothed.

"I haven't left the room yet." Magnus said. Alec froze.

"I wasn't doing anything." Alec said. Magnus laughed.

"You call me insane, Alexander, but just remember, I wasn't the one talking to my bellybutton. Mainly because I don't really have one but that's besides the point."

"I wasn't talking to it!" Alec retorted.

"Okay. I'm going to pretend that I believe that and walk away now." Magnus said. As soon as Alec was completely positive that Magnus was gone, he looked at his bellybutton and smirked

"We told him, didn't we." then he stopped. "By the angel, I need help." Alec yanked his shirt down and promised himself that he would never talk to his bellybutton again. No matter how tempting it was.

**FIN**

**A/N: Done! Hopefully the next update will happen a little quicker. That's what I say each time though and it never does, so don't get too excited… On a different note, I hope you guys had an awesome Thanksgiving, if you celebrated this past weekend anyways. I know the dates are different. So yeah, thank you for reading! A review now perhaps?**


	13. Hide-and-Seek

**A/N: So it's officially been 2 months and 1 day since I last updated. Time flies.. Life has really got me down. I've been thinking about ending this story since ideas are not happening. I don't know though. Here is another short story. This one has the game that is filled with childish fun! That's right! Hide-and-seek! And no, they aren't too old to play that game. Also, if anybody at all knows where I got the idea for the stealth thing from, good for you. Good. For. You. Enjoy! ;)**

** Fun Fact: I wrote some of this while wearing monkey mittens! WOOO!**

** Disclaimer: I don't own Scooby-Doo or TMI.**

**Hide-and-Seek**

Alec, Magnus, Izzy, Simon, Jace and Clary all sat in the kitchen of the Institute, bored out of their minds. Random ideas were yelled out only to be ignored. Until…

"Let's play hide-and-seek!" Izzy said. Everybody looked at her.

"How old are you? Seven?" Jace questioned.

"C'mon! It'll be fun! Let out your inner child!" Izzy said excitedly.

"I'm in." Simon shrugged.

"Of course you are." Jace mumbled.

"Me too." said Magnus.

"This is a terrible idea."

"I think it'll be fun. I'm in." Clary agreed.

"I also think this'll be fun, let's do it," Jace said. Everybody just shook their heads. Then they all turned to Alec.

"I don't like to play that game," he said.

"That's what you said when we were younger, yet when you actually did it, you loved it!" Izzy said. Jace immediately looked to Magnus, who sure enough, was smiling. When the warlock noticed Jace was looking at him, his smile grew.

"Yes?" Magnus asked.

"This is just like last time!" Jace said.

"What are you talking about?" Magnus drawled.

"Don't play dumb! You know exactly what I'm talking about!"

"Oh! You mean this?" Magnus said as he started winking nonstop.

"Stop-STOP IT! IT LOOKS LIKE YOU'RE TWITCHING!" Jace yelled. Magnus laughed and stopped his continuous winking. Izzy raised her eyebrows.

"Are you girls done?"

"It's his fault!" Jace started, " You would think he'd get tir-"

"Yes. Continue." cut in Magnus.

"Good." Izzy went on. "Alec, you're playing."

"But-"

"No. You are playing." Izzy said firmly.

"…Fine." Alec sighed in defeat.

"Now," Izzy continued, " You have 20 minutes to change into something darker and more… mysterious." she said while making rainbow hand motions. Everybody nodded and wandered off.

10 minutes later everybody but Isabelle was standing in the library. They were all dressed in black attire. Some just had more sparkles than others…

Most of the group was in the center of the room. Alec however, was jumping on the couch.

"What's ah, what's going on with him?" Magnus asked.

"He gets really into this game. Would you like to hear about the secret of hide-and-seek?" Jace asked.

"The secret of hide-and-seek?"

"Alec! Tell Magnus the secret of this game."

"It's not really a secret if everybody knows." Simon muttered. Nobody paid any mind to him though. They all watched as Alec crouched on the furniture.

"The secret to hide-and-seek is stealth. If no one can see you, no one can catch you. Can you see me right now?" Alec asked as he jumped over the back of the couch. "CAN YOU SEE ME RIGHT NOW?!" Jace was silently laughing, Simon was staring, Clary was watching Jace, and Magnus was gaping at his boyfriend. Alec jumped back into view. "NO!" he answered to his own question.

"Everybody knows that hiding is the point though…" Simon continued to mutter to himself.

"Wow." was all Magnus could say.

That's when Isabelle decided to walk in. She saw Alec and looked around.

"He told you about stealth, didn't he?"

"Uh…. Yeah." Magnus said. Izzy rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Okay. Everybody gather 'round. The rules are simple: only the first floor, otherwise this will take forever, and NO cheating! Now, Who wants to be it?" the group looked around.

"I'll be it then." Clary sighed.

Once Clary started counting in the library, everybody took off, dreading the words 'ready or not, here I come!' before they found the perfect spot. Alec, being the Stealth Master, easily found a spot. The others eventually found theirs too. Soon Clary's words were heard and everybody listened, waiting for her footsteps…. Let the game begin!

(BREAK TIME! WOOO!)

20 minutes later almost everybody had been found. Jace under a pile of blankets, Izzy hidden in a closet, Magnus under couch cushions, and Simon behind curtains.

"Now where is Alec?" Clary asked herself as she began to search the rooms again.

After searching AGAIN, there was still no sign of Alec.

"Where is he?! Did he cheat?" Clary asked her friends.

"No way. Alec never cheats. No matter what." Izzy said. Jace nodded in agreement.

"He's really good at this game then." Simon said.

"Stealth Master." Magnus said nodding. Jace cleared his throat.

"Alright gang, I think we should split up and look for clues."

"Oh. Okay, Fred." Magnus snorted. Simon and Clary snickered while Izzy and Jace just looked lost.

"What?" they asked.

"Forget it." Magnus sighed. After searching once more, they gave up.

"Alec!" they called. "We give up! You can come out now."

"In here!" they followed Alec's voice until they reached the library.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Clary said. They walked in and saw Alec leaning on the back of the couch.

"I win." he smirked.

"You were behind that couch the whole time?" Clary asked.

"Yup!" Alec said, popping the 'p'. "As soon as you closed your eyes and everybody started walking out, I jumped back over."

"How did I not notice you?"

"I don't know. You walked by like 40 times."

"Huh." Clary frowned.

"Well, that was fun." Izzy said. " I'm hungry. Who wants grilled cheeeese?! I'm making."

"Yay.." the group said in unison, turning slightly green. They all filed out of the room, everybody except for Alec and Magnus that is. The warlock nodded his head at Alec.

"How'd you really stay hidden?" he asked. Alec smirked and motioned for Magnus to come closer. Once he came behind the couch with Alec, the Shadowhunter crouched, took a corner of the fabric and flipped it aside. Magnus knelt beside him.

"You devious little potato." he said as he looked inside. "How does this thing stand? There's barely anything holding it up."

"I really don't know. This is the reason why I'm the only one who ever sits on this couch." Alec explained.

"For those just in case reasons that you might play a game filled with childish fun?"

"Yes." Alec said. Magnus chuckled and stood up with his boyfriend.

"So is this where you go when you need to get away?" Magnus joked.

"No… I have a secret room behind my shower." Alec whispered.

"You're joking right?"

"HA! Yeah, of course I'm joking. A secret room behind my shower? What are we? Oranges?"

"What? That didn't even- you know what? Whatever. Let's head to the kitchen before people start to worry." Magnus said as he left the room. Alec flipped the material of the couch back into place. One day, he would show that secret room to Magnus. It really did exist. He had his parents make it for him one year for his birthday. For now however, Alec would let Magnus think he had quite the imagination.

**FIN**

** A/N: DONE! WOO! I'm so tired now. My arms hurt. A combination of typing and flute really suck. That's right, I play the flute. BOOM! Knowledge bomb. I hope this made your day a tad brighter, even if it was abnormally bright already. How about a review? Please? **


	14. The Shower

**A/N: Holy crap. It has been ages! Welcome back to the land of craziness! I missed you all! I hope that life has been good to all of you! **

** Fun Fact: This is a legit thing I thought about having.**

** Disclaimer: Yeah, I still own nothing. **

**The Shower**

"Alec, on a scale of one to ten, how cool do you think having a talking shower would be?"

Now we all know that this isn't the strangest question Magnus had ever asked, so of course it barely even caught Alec off guard.

"A talking shower? Magnus, come on, seriously?" Alec sighed looking at his boyfriend. Magnus chuckled.

"Just think about it! It could help you make life decisions. It could be one of your closest friends! Doesn't that seem cool?"

"Uh, Magnus," Alec said, "I really don't want a shower as a best friend. That's creepy."

"Fine. Whatever. Crushing my dreams.. AGAIN!" Magnus whined. Alec laughed but was a bit unsure. He had a feeling that this wasn't over.

_**THE NEXT MORNING**_

Alec stretched and sat up in bed. He looked at his boyfriend next to him and smiled softly. The fact that Magnus was his still made his heart flutter. He slowly pushed the blankets off of him, careful not to wake the warlock. His feet hit the cold floor and he shivered, quickly standing up and retrieving some clothing before heading to the bathroom. Closing the door behind him, Alec turned the shower on, waiting until it was warm enough before stripping and stepping under the water. He stood in silence for a few moments, just letting the water calmly flow down his body.

_"Good morning, Alexander!"_ Alec jumped at the sound. What was that? That wasn't Magnus.

"Hello?" Alec asked quietly.

_"Hello!"_ the voice said. Alec turned around and looked at the wall where the shower head was. That's when it struck him.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me." Alec muttered under his breath. He lifted his hand and tapped the showerhead.

_"Please, don't touch that. I'm quite sensitive."_ the voice had a slight British accent. Alec lowered his hand, turned back around, and tried to forget what had just happened. But oh no! That wasn't possible. _"Alexander, since we are going to spend quite some time together, you can call me 'Greg'."_ Alec just shook his head and washed up as quickly as humanly possible. Stepping out of the shower, Alec wrapped a towel around his waist and stormed out of the bathroom, ignoring the "_Goodbye, Alexander!" _ Greg said. Reaching the bedroom, Alec stood by Magnus' side of the bed and yelled,

"MAGNUS BANE! WAKE UP RIGHT NOW!"

The warlock groggily lifted his head and smiled at Alec.

"Good morning, love. What seems to be the problem?" Magnus lolled, stretching out his body.

"Magnus, why in hell does our shower speak?" Alec tried to keep from smothering the other man.

"Ah, but you already know the answer to that one! Greg is going to be so useful! It's going to be amazing, darling!" Magnus smiled. The nerve of him. Alec covered his face with his hands and walked out of the room. He decided breakfast would be a good thing right now. Magnus giggled and stood up, before heading to the bathroom himself to test out their new friend.

About an hour later, the warlock emerged from the steamy room looking fabulous. He met Alec in the kitchen, who was staring into his coffee cup as if it would show him the future.. Or a way to destroy the world. Either one would do at that moment.

"Greg says that we should go to the park today." Magnus said, getting himself breakfast. Alec sighed the longest sigh that could be possible.

"Since when did _Greg_ join our relationship?" Alec spat out the name like it was poison. Magnus gaped at him.

"Alexander! You watch your tone. Greg is a part of this raspberry famjam even if you don't like it! So take off the diaper and put on your big boy undies because you need to live with it." Alec just rolled his eyes, muttering under his breath. "So come on! Let's go to the park!" Magnus yanked Alec's arm and dragged him out the door in record time.

Surprisingly, Greg was right. It was a good thing they went to the park because they had the greatest time there. They stayed for almost the whole day, eating ice cream, walking around, laughing at the people who wiped out. You know the usual.

The next week went on like that. Just add in Shadowhunting and a few hundred annoying clients that Magnus wanted to strangle. Alec had learned to ignore Greg, pretending that he wasn't there. It was an okay setup until..

It was late afternoon one day. Alec had just gotten in from Shadowhunting and was dying, figuratively, for a shower. Magnus was somewhere in the flat doing whatever it was that Magnus did. Once he stepped into the shower, frickin' Greg was right on his case.

"Good evening, Alexander." the voice seemed to purr. Alec ignored that little crap like usual. "You know," Greg continued, "From what Magnus has told me, you are a very beautiful creature." Alec slightly blushed but still said nothing. That seemed to encourage the useless machine. "You're too perfect for him, Alexander. Much too amazing." what was happening? Was Greg actually hitting on him? This was new. "Run away with me, Alexander! Be with me, not that Magnus thing!"

That's when Alec snapped.

"Listen here you little shit," Alec spoke in a scary calm voice. "The only reason you're around now is because I know Magnus would be mad if I tore you out of the wall. Run away with you? Are you high? You are a showerhead. You can't even move. Plus, I would never leave Magnus. Not now, not ever." with that Alec exited the shower. Like a boss. Proud of himself, Alec later found Magnus walking towards him and quickly moved closer. Magnus grinned and went to say something but before he could, Alec had their lips pressed together. That led to other activities *COUGH* Sexy times *COUGH* which lasted the rest of that fabulous day.

_**THE FINAL DAY**_

Alec was chilling in dreamland, it was a beautiful day. He was at a quiet beach listening to the water. His world was shattered by screaming. Alec shot up in bed and looked around for Magnus, fearing the worst. He jumped out of bed only to get tangled in the blankets and flop down on his face. Groaning he kicked and wiggled until he was free before scrambling up and searching for Magnus. He found the warlock in the bathroom. Yelling at Greg. Finally.

"Listen hear, son!" Magnus shrieked.

_"I am not your son."_ Greg said.

"I put you in this world therefore, you are my son. NOT ANYMORE THOUGH! I'm disowning you. I brought you into this world with love and you threw that love away like it was some burnt, nasty ass, gross cookie. Well not up in here. I won't stand for that! NOT UP IN MY KITCHEN! You're a moldy piece of cheese compared to me. I'm a fabulous, awesome cherry." Magnus went on with his rant. Alec was still trying to figure out why his boyfriend was comparing them to a piece of cheese and a cherry. To each their own he supposed. He was quite shocked however when Magnus grabbed his hand, pulled him out of the bathroom, closed the door and snapped his fingers. A loud boom was heard and the apartment shook. Smoke came out from underneath the bathroom door. Alec gaped as Magnus opened the door and more smoke poured out. Coughing, they stepped back in.

"Magnus, was that really necessary? You could've just pulled him out instead of blowing up the whole freakin' bathroom!" Alec tried to swat the remaining smoke away from his face.

"He didn't deserve to live. That douche nozzle." Magnus spat. Alec cleared his throat.

"Uh, what did he do anyways?" he hoped that he didn't bring up what happened the other day.

"Bitch insulted my hair. You don't do that under my roof. I am the man, the boss, the pimp, the master. That is a no no!" Magnus huffed. Alec laughed in relief.

"Well, if it helps, I think your hair is amazing."

"Thanks, love. That's why you're my favorite now."

"I wasn't your favorite before?" Alec asked. Magnus blinked.

"I said no such thing!" Magnus hugged Alec close. "You have always been my special muffin." Alec smirked and they pulled apart. "Now, let's get this place organized."

That was the last time Magnus tried to bring any objects to life. For that month anyways.

_**The End**_

** A/N: Thanks for reading. I know it's not a good one but this'll have to do for now. I love you guys! Has anybody seen the Mortal Instruments movie yet? I'm unsure if I want to see it. Anyways, how about a wonderful review? Until next time! Xoxo.**


End file.
